Rose
Guest 555 (Real name: Rose) is the third main character of The Last Guest 2 - The Prodigy. She is voiced by InquisitorMaster. Backstory Her backstory is revealed in The Last Guest 3 (The Uprising). Not much is known about her backstory rather than her father dying and She and her mother where Sentenced to camp. The Last Guest 2 (The Prodigy) Rose's family was one of the last Guest families in Roblox. Her parent decided ROBLOXIA was unsafe for her and they moved to a farm. However bacon soldiers found them and killed her father and brought her to a camp with the baconhairs. She was first seen when Zara visiting the Guest Prison.She introduced herself to Zara and Jez. They later became friends,they did many things together through the whole year. They read The Legend of Guest 666, built snowman together in winter and more... A few months later, Rose told Jez about she has been chosen for the Guest Games.Then Jez and Zara tried to release all the Guests as well as Rose, but failed. Rose then consults with Jez before falling asleep with him and is taken and presumably killed during the Guest Games. The Last Guest 3 (The Uprising) When Jez and The Last Guest beat up the bacon soldiers, Guest ties them up and Jez finds rose. Guest comes too and Rose starts explaining her backstory. The Last Guest and Jez come up with a plan to free all the other guests by sneaking into the Bacon Base. However, the The Colonel finds them and reveals that Rose was actually lying about being in the Guest games, and in fact was working with the colonel and caused Zara's death. ( To Protect her mom or Mum ) As of now, her fate remains unknown but it's theorized that she will reappear in The Last Guest 4 (The Great War) The Last Guest 4 (The Great War) Rose is first seen chained up with Jez and The Last Guest. She tries to explain why she as she seems to regret her actions. Jez is angry with her as she seemed to have betrayed her own people. Rose explains how she never knew the colonel would kill Zara as she gave information to protect her mom. She tells them how they, the bacon soldiers, tortured her mom. The Last Guest tells her that it wasn't her fault. Zara's father then unchains her and the others after sedating the bacon soldiers. Rose is with Jez and The Last Guest in the basement of the hospital. The three, along with Zara's father, hide there until morning. Rose wakes up with Guest and Jez when the sirens start sounding. After Jez and Guest defeat the three bacon soldiers, Rose is with Zara's father and an army of bacon soldiers. When in the guest camp, Rose is hugging her mom crying as she feels that she has made many bad mistakes. Rose's mom reassures her that everything will be okay and they would get through it. She tells Rose that she is a good person and to always remember that no matter what. Rose is in the guest camp apologizing to her mom before running away to help her friends. Just as the Colonel is about to shoot The Last Guest, Rose jumps in front and is shot in the chest. This angers Jez into fighting harder and killing an elite soldier. After seeing Rose get shot, Guest is shown crying over Rose before the Colonel tries to shoot him again but is out of ammo. The Colonel then runs away before Guest fights him. Jez then shoots the Colonel causing the death of him, and ending the war. Rose wakes up in a hospital bed with her mother and Zara's father watching over her. Her mother asks her if she's okay and Rose tells her she doesn't feel too bad. Zara's father tells Rose how she is doing well despite the trauma her body went through. Rose's mother tells Rose how she is in a safe place now, which is far away from the Bacon Empire. Rose then sees Jez asleep in a chair and is happy that he is safe. Jez then asks her how she is and Rose reassures him that she will make a full recovery before asking what happened after she was shot. Jez explains to her how the Colonel is dead, that the bacon army surrendered, and the war is over. Rose then asks Jez if he could ever forgive her and Jez tells her how she risked her life to save The Last Guest and that Zara would've been proud of her. One year later, Rose is seen at a barbecue holding hands with Jez having a burger and fries. Jez then asks her what the meaning of life is and she tells him "42 homie". A flashback is then shown with Rose, Jez, and Zara talking about a world where Bacons and Guests live together in harmony. Jez adds that every Sunday they would have a nice hot barbecue with all the sausages and burgers they could ever dream of. Zara then tells him he can keep on dreaming about what he said causing them all to laugh. Relationships Jez (her boyfriend) From the very start, Jez had put hard trust into her. She seemed really innocent but in The Last Guest 3 (The Uprising), when Jez found out she caused Zara's death and was the traitor the whole time, Jez's relationship with Rose dropped and they will probably be enemies to each other now because she caused Zara's death. In The Last Guest 4 (The Great War) Jez has seemed to have forgiven her and is angered when she is shot in the chest by a bullet. He is relieved when Rose wakes up after several hours. The Last Guest The last guest reveals that his parents we're friends with Rose's parents. Guest trusted her, and was really happy he would free a guest. But in the end, their relationship dropped. However after Rose explains why she worked with the Colonel, The Last Guest and Jez forgive her. After seeing Rose get shot, Guest is seen crying over her. Zara Zara really trusted Rose and wanted to free her, but Zara's plan failed because Rose caused her death. In The Last Guest 3 The Uprising, It's revealed that she was actually the one who caused Zara's death. Jez tells Rose how Zara would've been proud of her as she risked her life to save The Last Guest. Category:The Last Guest Characters Category:Characters Category:Protaginist Category:Antagginist